Conor Smith/Raps
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #97dce1 |tab1 = About |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Trivia |tab4 = Raps}} Michael Conor is mostly known for rapping in the band. In the Zack Sang Show interview, it is revealed that he writes his raps in a book. He writes in cursive, and while it looks nice faraway, his band mates agree that it's a messy scrawl. Boy Band Jichael freestyle Uh, yeah, yeah Talking Amber, I know I'm not a dancer Coming like a rapper chillin' on the campus I'm from Atantis, spitting off the top flow Go to the top flow, that's when I drop close They never coming close Know that I be spitting Know that I be really rippin' it Know that I never finish this Starting and finish never been so ridiculous No, I'm about to get it so, so crazy Throw me a word so I go off the top though Car Go off the top flow Car, like what kind of car I just don't even know who you are Wait it's Tim Davis Didn't have to say this Know that I just do this Hottest on the playlist I'm like a matrix Dunkin' all the bullets You know I never ? You know I'm going the fullest like Like I do it so like that Know I'll be going off tickin' like a high hat So hot like the heat rocks Michael Conor with the rap, with the beat box But I be going off the top, no it's never slow Uh, yeah give me another one Orange You said orange I'm getting over the hinges Know that it's really end this Michael Conor and J Hype freestyle Yo, yo, I'm in your veins like poison I'm like America put me in the boy band Yeah, yeah, I brought the boys in I got the crowd they screaming b-bring the noise in I'm with my boys, chilling on the backstreet We're just chilling kicking rhymes on the backseat Uh, in my own way I'm going right through it Old school flow I'm just adding some baby spice to it Yeah, and this music was always in the plans Dreaming and writing records with Timbaland Uh, yeah And as for Rita, you know I'm going up the top I'm like cheetah Racing fast you know that you couldn't beat us I promise we'll be your leaders I'm going Adidas Rocking it so I'm stopping it Never be prominent you know that I'm really dominate Know that I'm never stopping it There's Nothing Holding Me Back (Six Track Performance) How come everybody wanna test me Like I ain't got a reason to be killing them Never keeping a hundred bouta keep a million Ain't nobody was on now everybody be filling them We're the best Six Track on the map now (map now) Head a minute now they wonder where it's at now (at now) Stand back 'cause we only attack now Better know that nothing's ever holding me back now like Candy Girl (Boy Band Medley) Yeah My girl's like candy, a candy treat She knocks me high up off my feet She's so fine, as can be I got B right to the left of me like Despacito (Topline Performance) Yeah, check See I ain't too religious, but I swear to god she a goddess Got a persona so flawless She make it young and astonished For real, got me losing my mind I'm going crazy I just wanna be with you I've been thinking about you lately Baby, I just wanna get to know you better They say opposites attract, so maybe we can go together All it takes is some time but that's something we have per quito At the top of the line, we stop and as amigos See You Again (Leveled Performance) Man, who knew All the planes we flew The things we've been through That I'll be standing right here talking to you Got another path I know we'll love to hit the road and lap But something told me that it wouldn't last Fighter (Third Wheel Performance) I'm driven by a lack of respect But never focused on the negative I'm asking what's next 'Cause what's left is nothing much so I gotta pick up the pace and fully show what I can do instead of wait Can't stop, won't stop Never satisfied till I land on top Gotta give the world everything I've got Better put up a fight if you tryna to take my spot Can't Hold Us (Final Performance) It's time to face it Came a long way but I'm not complacent Giving everything I got Everybody say stop Then you start to run out of patience Gotta make sure no time is wasted I don't have to be mad 'cause this life's amazing Now I get to rap in front of legends man How's that for the confirmation? People gotta understand this is more to me than just fame though I hear chitchat, talking this and that But it ain't none of that unless I say so Never slowing it down, that line is all I can see Over looked the kid But now there’s all eyes on me Lives 13-minute rap (feat. Cam Jackson & J-Hype) '''July 17, 2017 (feat. k_marzzz) June 28, 2018 Sergio trying to hate me in the comments but you know he really hatin' 'Cause my flow is so atomic I be blowing up and I be going off and I be showing up Because the show is off What the hell you really talkin' 'bout What the hell you really talkin' 'bout He just tryna hate me but he ain't as nice as me He just wants to do everything just like me He can do it like me No I've been drinkin' Hi-C And I've been eatin' hi-chews Sergio can I do it like you? No, I don't really want to do it like him Uh, I don't want to do it like that Uh, and I gotta get it right back Man I'm ticking him off just like a high hat He said guest me, let's go I said gaiko gecko And I really got this No, you cannot top this You ain't got it on me And I be going all these And I be making history Uh I just be making the history Interviews/Shows TRL Saw IRL up on MTV And I'm gonna feel like all these other rappers envy me Yeah I'm feeling like the bronx 'Cause I'm the MVP Better put our new song on your MP3 You don't get the picture You should probably call the camera man I'm in the booth firing like assassinating Abraham Lightin' up and spinning fire as usual Always gonna keep it true to you The real is not disputable And I'm the camera Know that we're really killing it Off of TRL and the whole place feeling it Yeah we're really doing it Yeah I'm really going off the top of the mind And I'm never stopping it You know that I'm out Z90 Interview He said element Every time I'm spitting on the mike You know __ never irrelevant No one's stepping on the mike like this Know that Imma kill it turn it to gold like a Midas Killing everybody man I really might just Going off the top, man you couldn't do it like this High hat, like that, Imma get it right back Every time I do it you know that I gotta find that Find that like I'm searching for it I'm like a herbivore I don't even know, I don't even know See I've been going off the top And I be breathing slow Breathing like I been dragging my pansack in the bandwagon and the fans clapping in the pansackin You know I'm never going like that I'm really flowing like that And I be going in the zone And I be going right back I got Chance to the left, I got Brady to the right Got Drew, got Serg And my mind is outta sight And I got my man, you gotta wear the black hat Know that Imma do it I'm spittin' these mad facts Like two plus two is four I don't even know what I really said but it's okay Tony Dandrades At here with In Real Life No we chillin' with the homies At an interview Yeah we're kickin' it with Tony Yeah we're in In Real Life We ain't never phony We're In Real Life yeah you better know me Good Morning America Lasagna, man I'm feeling like some natural Feeling so ? Man I think I really got'cha I'm like a lobster, red with the flow You know Immma go and get it I'm never gonna let it go Know I'm gonna do it head-to-toe He said 'go' now Going so fast I think I gotta slow down If you didn't know the name well I think you know now Yes, In Real Life and its really how we go down In Real Life Eyes Closed Holy smokes, I'm lucky She the homie, she so funny Watch 'em racing to the money We just crashing on these dummies From a princess to a queen Still the finer things don't impress her She a real one so I never gotta question Tattoo Uh, cutting all my distractions No tasks 'cause baby I don't want no attachments Maybe this is perfect and I'm overreacting But maybe I'm just missing something I haven't had yet How 'bout you? You really think that we could work together But if it don't last you gonna hurt forever You say maybe we should give it a chance Cancel our plans and really hope that you understand, it's like How Badly Now you can tell me that you wanna be the one for me See, you can promise, but your word just ain't enough for me (ay) Now this one you better keep 'cause I ain't playin' no games No intersection on the street it's gotta go both ways I'm tryin' to stay in my lane, pero te quiero de más Quisiera ser el que te gusta, mami, dime no más (hey) I just want your affection, but all you seek is attention (oh) Baby-girl I only got one question, let me know how Category:Michael Conor